The Circle
by oOItaOo
Summary: El Círculo de Valentine - Resubido&Actualizado - Maryse/Jocelyn/Amatis/Luke/Michael/Robert/Stephen/Hodge&Valentine.
1. Maryse

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes y situaciones son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Maryse**

Mira a sus hijos y su pecho se hincha de satisfacción; siempre supo que eran perfectos, el paso del tiempo sólo terminó por darle la razón. Estaba orgullosa de ellos, de las personas que sabía que serían, de las proezas que harían, de su felicidad.

Alec, siempre retraído, serio, pero lleno de amor. Alec, quien tuvo el valor para enfrentarse a las viejas tradiciones, defender lo que quería y que, finalmente, había encontrado a alguien a quien amar. Siempre lo supo y nunca le había importado; sólo quería verlo feliz, sonriendo con esa alegría desbordante que poseía, con la inocencia aún en sus ojos, el poder de construir un mundo mejor. Honesto hasta el final.

Isabelle, fuerte, valiente, indómita. Su hija, tan parecidas, tan iguales... Le había enseñado a ser independiente, a valerse por sí misma y en ella había encontrado la fuerza devastadora del amor que profesaba, ardiente, interminable. Fiel, leal, su látigo restallando, aferrado a su cintura, resplandeciendo a su alrededor, ése que le habían regalado al nacer y que había crecido con ella. Izzy, quien haría lo que fuera por su familia, por las personas a las que quería. Sacrificada y noble.

Max, su pequeño, aquel que le fue arrebatado y que ya jamás crecería. Viviría siempre con sus nueve años, ocultándose tras ella, admirando secretamente a sus tres hermanos; ya no podría ser como ellos. No podría enseñarle a luchar, a ser valeroso, ponerle sobre sus brazos la primera marca, verle crecer, hacerse fuerte, convertirse en el guerrero que estaba destinado a ser.

Y Jace, a quien quería como si su sangre fuera la misma, inquieto, rebelde, un mar de problemas, dorado y hermoso, el único capaz de sacarla de quicio y hacerla reír a la vez. Capaz de amar por encima de todo, sufriendo en secreto por no ser mejor, cuando ya era perfecto a sus ojos, como todos ellos, sus pequeños, los Lightwood.


	2. Lucian

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Lucian**

El dolor le desgarra por dentro. Es fuego corriéndole por las venas, es veneno latiendo en su corazón, esparciéndose por su cuerpo, creando raíces profundas, que arrelan en lo más hondo, arrebatándole el aire, impidiéndole respirar bien.

Gruñe por lo bajo y se sorprende. Sus ojos azules, plácidos, se abren y contemplan el mundo, uno nuevo, uno que jamás ha sido capaz de ver, mucho más intenso, hermoso, indómito;su nuevo hogar. Y las runas se desvanecen, no dejan huellas sobre la piel, que ya no es pálida y suave, sino que se abre y se separa, mientras todo a su alrededor cambia y él se convulsiona y grita, agónico, a las estrellas, pidiendo que todo termine, que todo ese sufrimiento se desvanezca, desaparezca como una pesadilla, como un sueño del que quiere desperar desesperadamente. Pero el cambio prosigue, porque no lo puede detener; ahora forma parte de sí mismo, escurriéndose bajo los huesos que estallan y se parten mientras que todo parece moverse a su alrededor.

Deja que la rabia se apodere de su ser, que imprima en su mente su nombre con fuerza, y ahulla a la luna, a la inmensidad del firmamento, tan fuerte como puede, para que le oiga él.

Ya no tiene miedo, pues todo lo humano se aleja, se va diluyendo; el instinto animal surge entonces, despedazando sus emociones, dejando a su paso sólo furia animal. Y corre, salvaje, hasta ser uno con el viento, perdiéndose en lo más profundo del bosque.

Se siente libre, se siente poderoso, sacudido por una nueva fuerza, una energía bestial que le impulsa a seguir adelante, a no pensar que ya no es una persona. Y el dolor remite y nota cómo la vida pasa, intensa, nueva bajo el rielar plateado a una luna entera, y quiere entregarse a ello, a ese estado de inconsciencia donde no existe el sufrimiento. Pero en las profundidades de su alma, ahí donde lo animal acaba, muy adentro en su corazón, lo sabe; sus palabras le atraviesan como dagas, siente la pérdida de algo primordial, algo que siempre le ha acompañado, aquello que le hacía mejor. Aún que las marcas desaparezcan, aunque ya no haya huellas en su cuerpo, sobre su pecho siempre estará, escrita con sangre y fuego, la magia que le une a su otra mitad, la runa que lo marca como parte de un todo, como la otra parte de Valentine.


	3. Jocelyn

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Jocelyn**

Sus ojos veían el mundo que él le pintaba, las sombras y claroscuros que él esbozaba, difuminándolos a su antojo, dibujando ilusiones que no existían, inventado colores, formas e ideas, recreándolas en su cabeza, para hacer de sus creencias las de ella.

Nunca habían sido cercanos pero su tristeza, su dolor, le habían llegado hasta el corazón, había algo vulnerable dentro de sus ojos, algo que la impulsaba a buscarle, a mantenerse a su lado; y donde fuera que mirara sólo a él veía, ahí donde fuera, era donde él estaba.

A veces, simplemente, dejaba vagar su mente para trazar su contorno en el viento, dibujando ese rostro anguloso, tallado en mármol, blanco y perfecto, de facciones hermosas, con los pómulos altos y los ojos negros. Era todo contraste, una _polaroid_ invertida de un ángel caído, venido desde el cielo para redimirlos a todos, para salvarlos y protegerlos.

Y ya sólo oía su voz, sus palabras resonando, volviendo todas sus creencias en falacias, en cosas aprendidas que debían ser eliminadas, porque sus deseos y objetivos eran también los de ella. Ya no pensaba, sólo escuchaba lo que él decía, subyugada por su encanto, aquel poder que ejercía sobre todos, sutil y efectivo. Y le amaba por ello, por ese nuevo orden que prometía, porque era perfecto.

Él besó sus labios y sintió cómo el mundo se derretía, ardiendo a su alrededor, fundiéndose con su corazón, con todo el amor que creía tener guardado, para entregárselo a él, a la estrella del amanecer. Su propio ángel de la guarda, quien prometía la absolución en sus brazos cuando la rodeaba, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, derramando aquel mar rojo sobre sus hombros.

Vestida de oro grabó con su estela su corazón para siempre, rubricando a fuego aquel amor que ambos sentían, en el que ella tanto creía.


	4. Amatis

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Amatis**

Su nombre sonaba como el amor, un sinónimo perfecto que encajaba con ella. Porque así era como la veía; su hermana, su madre, su única familia, la chica que le cantaba por las noches y dormía abrazándolo para ahuyentar a las pesadillas. Ella le había cuidado cuando no quedaba nadie, le había dado todo el cariño posible, todo el que tenía. La quería tanto..., su mundo lo construía a partir de ella, todo lo que aprendió, todo lo que quería ser, se lo debía a ella, quien le enseñó en silencio a luchar por los sueños, a no perder la fe.

Había acudido desesperado a ella, pero simplemente se negó, rechazándole, rompiéndole el corazón, diciéndole que ya no era su hermano. Tardó años en poder comprender todo el miedo que ella había sentido, las palabras veladas que no podía pronunciar, las amenazas proferidas contra ella por los demás, el rechazo de un mundo que la juzgaba por su lazos familiares, por no ser mejor. No iba a culparla, no ahora que sus ojos la veían de nuevo y veía todos los años de sufrimiento que guardaba en su corazón, todo lo que había pasado sin nadie para compartir el dolor. Le habían arrebatado a su hermano y, por ello, también a su amor. Le arrancaron las runas mientras lloraba y él no había estado a su lado, le robaron la felicidad que merecía, que él no pudo ayudarla a atesorar, la ignoraron y dejaron atrás. Lo único que le dejaron era una cáscara vacía, un rostro familiar sin ninguna emoción, tan fría, tan triste, tan distante como el sol que para él siempre había sido, apagado, solo y sin brillar.


	5. Hodge

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Hodge**

Sus ropas ajadas y viejas, sus gruesas gafas y su aspecto desmadejado pronto le granjearon todo tipo de insultos y burlas crueles. No era rico como la mayoría de nefilims, su familia, aunque antigua y orgullosa, había sido humillada, despojada tiempo atrás de sus riquezas y posesiones, haciendo de su apellido todo un desprecio, vulgar y pobre.

Sin embargo, él le entendía, el único que compartía su pasión por el saber, por descubrir nuevas cosas. No le importaba su procedencia, su aspecto o sus maneras; él veía más allá de todo eso; sus virtudes, sus capacidades, lo mucho que se podrían entender y ayudar.

Cuando estaba a su lado dejaba de ser invisible, los demás le miraban con respeto, con cierta admiración, porque era cercano a uno de los nefilim más brillante; y las risas que le atacaban desaparecían, disolviéndose en la estela que imprimía Valentine. Hizo de él una estrella rutilante, el apoyo que necesitaba, la mente detrás de sus actos.

Era la sombra de alguien grande, de alguien cuyos objetivos cambiarían el mundo, que dejarían huella, en cuyos planes tenía una posición destacada, importante. Y en ese nuevo cosmos que estaban creando, él, por fin, hallaría su lugar.


	6. Robert

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Robert**

Era débil. Era cobarde. No era digno de ser uno de ellos, un nefilim.

Eso era lo que creía, su verdad. Las marcas le dolían, la visión de la estela sobre su piel le aterraba, no lo podía soportar. Y cuando ingresó en la Academia de Alacante, todo fue a peor.

No era un buen guerrero, a penas podía resistir ver esas manchas negras resiguiendo sus brazos, las pocas runas que había podido recibir. Prefería sentarse tras una montaña de documentos y leer. Pero todo cambió cuando se conocieron.

Él le enseñó a ser fuerte, a tatuarse el valor y la fuerza en la piel, a ser ágil, veloz, feroz, a manejar las armas, a empuñar una espada y el modo en cómo debía matar demonios. Le modeló como si fuera arcilla en sus manos, haciendo de él quien quería ser. Le brindó su amistad, su generosa protección. Y ya no le miraban mal o con desprecio, sino con envidia, por ser el protegido de Valentine, brillante como su propio apellido indicaba; la estrella del amanecer.

Se lo había dado todo, a cambio sólo pedía lealtad. Inquebrantable, inalterable, para siempre fieles, como si entre ellos existieran juramentos y promesas de unidad. A veces seguía sintiendo miedo, a menudo no pensaba igual que los demás, siendo la voz discordante, pero se mantenía firme, a su lado, porque junto a él lo tenía todo, dentro del círculo que había creado, donde estaban sus amigos y Maryse Trueblood, más fiel que nadie, feroz y arrogante, con la belleza de las jóvenes guerreras griegas, tan perfecta que parecía imposible que existiera, que le mirase con simpatía en aquellos ojos serios y responsables, de un azul que rivalizaba con el cielo. Y, más que por Valentine y sus creencias, más que por amistad, fue por ella que se mantuvo en ese lugar que ya entonces le incomodaba, siguiendo órdenes que no terminaba de entender, viendo cómo los objetivos, antaño tan claros, tan ciertos, se tambaleaban y desaparecían, dando lugar a la oscuridad. Pero Maryse era obstinada y, por ella, él lo era aún más.


	7. Stephen

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

**Para** .SadderThanSilence. Con cariño.

* * *

**Stephen**

Alacante era mucho más hermoso de lo que había oído; sus calles estrechas, las orgullosas torres de cristal, el salón del Ángel, con sus hermosas esculturas guardándolo. Ahí no debía esconderse, no necesitaba desaparecer entre sombras y secretos, no tenía que fingir o pretender, podía ser quien era, uno de los elegidos, un descendente del ángel, porque aquel era su hogar.

Y la había encontrado. Nunca había sentido algo igual; Amatis era diferente, especial. Siempre sonreía de una manera cálida, que le hacía tiritar. No le importaba que existieran rumores oscuros sobre su familia, sobre cómo un Herondale había contraído matrimonio con una subterránea, para su propia deshonra. Con ella no le faltaba nada, estaba completo, todas las piezas que habían estado perdidas encajando entre ellas. También había encontrado su causa, la manera de revelarse contra las normas establecidas, contra la opresión de sus agobiante padres, su lugar.

No le había importado dejarla, borrar las runas que les habían unido en matrimonio, abandonarla para siempre, no verla más. Escondió el dolor de perderla, la vergüenza de hacerla marchar, de saberse la causa de su miseria; pues él se lo había pedido y no se lo podía negar.

Había dejado de importarle si actuaba mal, las normas estaban obsoletas, con él a su lado carecían de valor, estaba totalmente a su merced.

Pensaba las palabras que Valentine escribía en su mente, actuaba como él decía, vivía por su aprobación. Y su corazón luchaba por querer a Célibe, la chica que le había sido entregada para amarla, entregarse a ella, sin poder arrancarse del pecho todo el amor que siempre sentiría por Amatis, el significado de una vida que ya no le pertenecía.


	8. Michael

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Michael**

No podía creer la suerte de tenerle, de poder ser más cercano que un hermano, de poder ver todas sus facetas, sus muecas, la sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro, su malhumor. Nunca más sentiría que estaba perdido, ya no volvería a ser el niño solitario y ajeno que había sido. Ahora tenía a alguien por quien luchar, que no lo iba a apartar, con quien volverse más fuerte, mejor.

Desde el momento en que le vio en la Academia lo supo; que era él, la única persona con quien quería compartir una vida de guerreros, de caza, de diversión. Tenía que ser Robert Lightwood, no había más opción. Por eso se unió a ellos, porque le estaban ayudando a resistir las runas que sabía le aterraban, a dominar el miedo, a controlar el dolor.

Y, cuando por fin aceptó unirse a fuego con él, a pronunciar las palabras sagradas que les convertirían en algo más que familia, no hubo temor enturbiando sus ojos azules. Los nudillos palidecían mientras aferraba fuertemente su estela, pero la mano con la que trazó sobre su corazón aquella marca que les vincularía para siempre se mantuvo firme, y era cálida resiguiendo el entramado negro que acababa de escribir sobre su piel.

Volvía a estar solo, con sólo un tenue recuerdo de plata rememorando que hubo un tiempo en que lo había tenido todo. Pensaba en ello cuando Valentine le enfrentó; en cómo habían peleado juntos, dos sombras borrosas antes de arremeter, antes del final. En cómo sus risas se acompasaban, gemelas, en lo mucho que extrañaba a aquel muchacho huraño y terco, en todo lo que, por él, había hecho y perdido, en cómo una simple palabra les había alejado para siempre. Y en que, si moría en ese instante, Robert Lightwood jamás lo notaría, porque aquellas viejas runas que les habían mantenido unidos ya no existían.


	9. Valentine

**The Circle**

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

**Valentine**

Siempre lo había sabido;estaba destinado a realizar grandes hazañas, eternas, importantes, capaces de cambiar ese mundo inmutable, corrupto e inútil, incapaz de hacer frente a la realidad.

Era inteligente y un gran guerrero, un alumno aventajado, la estrella de la Academia de Alacante; todos los profesores le adoraban, todos sus compañeros le conocían y le admiraban. El orgullo de los nefilims, la estrella más brillante; Valentine Morgenstern. Lo tenía todo, belleza, carisma, simpatía, talento... no había nada que no pudiera lograr, ningún objetivo que no pudiera superar.

Con sus aptitudes se granjeó todas aquellas extrañas amistades. Había usado sus debilidades y carencias para formar su propio círculo, uniéndolos a su causa, imbuyéndolos con sus ideas, haciéndolos partícipes de sus grandes proyectos, de sus sueños y anhelos; restablecer el orden en el mundo: una Clave más justa, más poder para luchar contra el submundo, más libertad para los nefilims. Y todos ellos creían en sus palabras, en cada cosa que les decía; él los había hecho, a cada uno de ellos, como quería que fueran, modelándolos a su antojo, manejándolos en las sombras, marionetas en sus manos, deseando hacer por él todo lo que pedía.

Adoraba a su esposa, inteligente, hermosa, perfecta; no podía haber elegido mejor. La amaba por encima de cualquier cosa, y pronto sería padre; eran días brillantes, repletos de felicidad y dicha. Pero aquello no era suficiente, no bastaban para saciar sus anhelos, quería más, necesitaba más. Había estado investigando, buscando la manera de mejorar a aquellos guerreros bendecidos por el ángel, había experimentado y los resultados eran simplemente prometedores, pero requería ir un paso más. Mezcló su propia sangre con la del infierno, jugando a ser Dios y creando un monstruo que iba creciendo dentro de Jocelyn. Vio cómo ella reaccionaba, cómo las pesadillas la atacaban, cómo rechazaba a aquel bebé de ojos sin luz alguna, cómo gritaba y se apartaba de él, inconscientemente aterrada de su hijo. Y, tras todo lo que le había entregado, ella le traicionó.

Tuvo que escapar, fingir su propia muerte, asegurarse una nueva identidad, pero no importaba, sus planes seguirían adelante, porque nadie jamás sería capaz de detenerle, y finalmente sus sueños de un mundo mejor se harían realidad.


End file.
